wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance! (video)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Dance Dance! Transcript (The video starts when a 4 color transition to The Wiggles appear with white circles in it while Dance, Dance instrumental track is playing in the background while they were introduced themselves) Anthony: Hi, (with others) we're The Wiggles! (himself) I'm Anthony. Emma: I'm Emma. Simon: I'm Simon. Lachy: And I'm Lachy. Anthony: And everybody it's time to.... (with others) Dance, Dance. (himself) And you know the thing about dancing, we need lots of music. Emma: Yes, the great thing about music is you can dance to it. Simon: Well, the other great thing about music is that you can sing to it. (Simon is singing about music) La, la, la, la, la, la, la. Ha, ha. Lachy: Well, the other great thing about music is that you can dance to it, you can sing to it and you can listen to it. Ahhh. (Lachy puts the headphones on and listen to the music while singing) Dance, Dance. Do, do, do, do, do. Ba, da, ba.... (But then Lachy falls asleep) Simon: Oh, no, Lachy's fallen asleep, everyone. We need to wake him up. So, let's say, "Wake Up, Lachy," after we count to three. Here we go. Ready? (with Emma & Anthony) 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Lachy! Emma: Oh, no, it didn't work. Lachy's still asleep. Okay, let's say, "Wake Up, Lachy," a little bit louder. After the count to three. Here we go. (with Simon & Anthony) 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Lachy! Anthony: Oh, gee, it didn't work again. You know, let's say it a little bit louder, but this time, Simon, would you mind removing the headphones from Lachy's ears so he can hear better? Simon: (He is using his mimicking accent) Removing the headphones. (Simon grabbing the headphones off since he could hear it) Anthony: Beauty, mate! Come on, let's say it together, even louder. (with Simon & Emma) 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Lachy! Lachy: (Lachy blubbers while he is waking up) Thanks for waking me up, everybody. Let's.... (with others) Dance, Dance. (Transition to the blue background with some circles & stars on it while Dance, Dance is playing in the background in the opening sequence it shows their names then the video title comes on) Wiggles: (singing) Dance, dance Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo Lachy: (singing) Doo-doo-doo-doo (with Emma, Anthony & Simon singing) Doobey-doo-wah Wah-wah-wah Dance, dance Dah, dah, dah, dah, bah, dah, dah Bah dah dah dah dah Bah-da-da-da-da Doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo W-I-G-G-L-E Town Dance, dance (After that a camera opening transition to the Song:Wiggle Party a scene where The Wiggly Group are getting ready for our party) Captain Feathersword: (in high pitched) Ahhhh! Wiggly Party Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Anthony: Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Simon: (singing) Pin the tail on the donkey Lachy: (singing) Now we're playing hide and seek Simon: (singing) And in the kitchen we're making Lachy: (singing) All the fruit salad that you can eat At the Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Anthony: Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Simon: (singing) Put on your party hats Lachy: (singing) And you dress up costumes too Simon: (singing) Pass the parcel and then Lachy: (singing) There's a present for me and you At the Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving Anthony: Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Stamp, stamp, stamp Clap, clap, clap Wiggle your hips just like that Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) Lachy: (singing) Wiggly Party (Anthony: Stamp, stamp stamp) (Clap, clap, clap) Emma: (singing) Everybody's grooving (Anthony: Wiggle your hips just like that) (A scene fades out and then it fades in to red stars, sparkles and pink circles on it while Banjo Breakdown is playing in the background then a scene translates to Lachy & The Wiggles' Colored Dancers) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:2016 Category:Unfinished Transcripts